Just Call My Name
by FW Wandering
Summary: A Soul messes up, Maka leaves and comes back stronger story. The whole school has turned against Maka and Soul is the worst. Her other friends don't know. She discovers she is part of an ancient race of wolves and leaves to find out more about her powers. When she comes back will Soul be forgiven? Will she find love? And can she defeat the madness that is coming?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first time posting a story; I'm rather self-conscious about my writing. Please no flames, but constructive criticism is appreciated. I had this in one of my notebooks for a while, but never typed it up or thought about submitting it. I would like to thank Angel of deaths darkness, who said I could submit this. Angel of deaths darkness story, Who are you, shares some similarities and said it was okay for me to write this. Who are you is a really great story and if you haven't read it you should. This mixes anime and manga and takes place after the battle with Asura. I own nothing, especially not Soul Eater.

Soul and Maka had been fighting for at least an hour. Of course fighting was nothing new for them lately. Maka was a little happy actually, normally it was a silent battle at least now he was talking to her. Hell, this was the most he had said to her in a while. It was known by most of the school that they could barely resonate anymore.

It had been a few months since the fight with Asura and things weren't going well at all. Most of everyone's time was spent on missions or rebuilding, especially when it came to Kid and the Thompsons. She only saw them when she was passing them in the hall on their way back from missions.

Black Star and Tsubaki were sent to Japan about a month after the battle and hadn't been back since. Crona was off doing rebuilding work and helping others, Maka hadn't seen Crona since right after the battle.

Soul, well Soul was…well he was being a dick. They had gotten together a week after the battle. Things had been good and she had thought they were both happy. She guessed she hadn't been enough for him or given him what he wanted, cause three months later he dumped her. He never gave her an exact reason. The next day he was dating a girl named Rochelle that was part of a new group of students from New York. Some of the boys had been friends with the Thompson sisters during the time.

The Rochelle had boobs that rivaled Blair and was a meister. Not to mention a complete bitch. She and her group had instantly pounced when they arrived, two months after the battle, and started bulling her. They were careful to never do anything in front of her friends, until lately when they started calling her slut and whore in front of Soul. They were making her life a living hell. They had managed to turn the whole school against Maka, most of them either didn't talk to her or picked on her so they wouldn't get bullied as well.

At first it had just been the group and no one said anything. Then they got other members of the school to pick on her. Then they had spread rumors about her, that she stuffed her bra and such. Said she went around making out with guys behind Soul's back and only acted innocent. That was when it all went to hell and the whole school avoided her like leper or like she was dirt.

She felt so alone. She barely saw her friends and had no one to talk to. She couldn't talk to Liz because she was dating Rochelle's partner, who was one of the bullies. Kid was almost never there because he was busy being son of Shinigami-sama. It was at this point that Soul became distant. Then when they broke up he stopped talking to her, no it was a week before the break up.

Ever since the break up the only time he did talk to her was to call her a whore, hypocrite, and slut. From what she heard Rochelle and her friends had showed him a picture of her with a known male prostitute. She had tried to defend herself, but he didn't believe her.

She cried for the first time that night. She cried a lot lately, when she knew Soul and no one would hear. They made her feel like trash and less than dirt. They could barely stand to look at each other. When she tried to defend herself he always said it was simple because she was jealous. Which she wasn't.

It wasn't hard to wait to cry till he was asleep, on the rare occasion he was there. She hadn't been sleeping well. She stayed awake most nights or tossed and turned in her sleep. She kept feeling like something was missing, something was off or wrong with her. She just didn't know what.

Then when she did sleep she had this strange dream where she would be walking and then a voice kept calling her. It was a lovely voice; she just didn't know who it was. It kept telling her to come and all was well. When she asked who it was the voice said, everything.

Since she and Soul could barely resonate they didn't go on missions. She knew he was going to get a new partner; he just had to find one.

She had honestly thought about hurting herself, save him the trouble. She could never go through with any self-harm. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

She had retaliated once. He had crossed the line and she slapped him. It was odd. Not only had there been a red hand mark, but also scratches like he had been scratched by a dog.

Her dad wasn't around lately either. When she tried to find him he wasn't even at the bars.

"Say something!" Soul yelled.

"Sorry tiny tits, shorty, whore, slut and hypocrite aren't doing it when it comes to me responding these days." Maka hissed. She was starting to get fed up with this shit.

"Maka just talk to me," Soul yelled running a hand through his hair.

"You want to talk?" Maka laughed bitterly. "When I wanted to talk, whenever I want to talk you don't respond. When I wanted to discuss the picture you refused to even listen. You chose to believe someone else. You assumed. As my partner, no as my friend, you should have listened to me. As my partner you should have trusted and believed me, you should have stood by me!"

So much for being willing to die for your meister, he didn't even trust or listen to her.

"I saw the picture you whore!" Soul yelled. He took a breath. "This isn't working Maka. I can't have you jealous just because I didn't choose you."

"That isn't it!" Maka yelled. "I swear you listened to that ogre more than you listen to me lately. Your right this isn't working."

"I know," Soul nodded. "I talked to Shingimi-sama."

Maka nodded, knowing that it was time. She walked into her room and began to pack; she already had some stuff. She found it odd, she felt nothing. She was starting to find it was that way a lot lately. She either felt anger or too much emotion to work through, or most of the time she felt nothing at all. She was just starting to feel numb. She guessed it made sense she was dead inside anyway.

She put the last few books inside her suitcase. She packed a few clothes and photos. She didn't pack any with her and Soul. What was the point? He didn't want her around, maybe it would be best just to forget that the partnership ever existed.

She lugged her stuff out to the living room; Soul was sitting on the couch, just sort of studying her.

"Maka-chan," Blair said as she entered the house. She noticed Maka's suitcase and frowned. "Where are you going?"

"Soul and I are no longer partners." Maka told Blair walking past her. "Rich boy doesn't want to be partners with a slut like me. He's whipped me off his shoe."

Maka heard Blair call her back, then as she made her way down the street she heard Blair yelling at Soul to make her come back.

She felt the rain begin to fall with the night. She had been walking for an hour. She should be freezing, but she felt nothing.

She realized she had nowhere to go. She stopped and sat on the curb. She didn't want to stay with her father. Black Star and Tsubaki weren't back yet as far as she knew. Kid was probably on a mission. Would they even care anyway?

She didn't have enough money for a hotel, she had just paid her part of the rent, that was a kicker make her pay and kick her out.

She smiled at herself. Soul wouldn't be able to make the next rent unless his new partner moves in or if he went whining to mommy and daddy.

She had to admit to feeling a little strange lately. She felt cooped up in that place where she wasn't wanted. She just wanted to run and be free, have a little fun. She had taken more notice in guys; maybe that was why Soul had dumped her, though one of those guys was Soul. She wanted to kill Soul at the moment. Her anger was worse lately.

She felt her stomach let out a hungry growl. She smiled as she heard something in a bush, a little rabbit. She smiled and leapt. Somehow managing to cut the thing and gobble it up. She stared down in horror. What had she just done? How had she done that?

She stared at her blood stained hands in horror, rubbing them against her clothes to get them out. She had just eaten without cooking the meat. What the hell?

"Maka."

Maka looked up at her father. He seemed unsurprised to see his daughter covered in blood. He picked up her luggage and gave her a sympathetic smile. "We need to talk. There are some things I need to explain. Shinigami-sama has agreed to transport us."

The next day at the DWMA

Stein sat in the front of the class as usual. Only there was no cage near him, just a large mirror. He seemed to be studying the class, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Mostly seemed to be staring at Soul, which was making him nervous. Black Star and Tsubaki were back, Black Star bragging about the epic deeds he had done in Japan. Soul just felt Stein's eyes as they bore into him.

"Soul, where's Maka?" Kid asked confused. Seemed he and his weapons would be attending classes again. "She doesn't normally miss class. Is she sick?"

"I BET THE BOOKWORM WAS UP READING TOO LATE!" Black Star yelled with a laugh.

Soul shrugged.

Stein cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Class today we have two very important things to discuss, two lessons that you must learn. First, I have been told to inform you that we believe that a new kishin may be in the works, but we aren't sure."

There were whispers among the class.

"Now, more importantly on to our lesson. I'm sure most of you have noticed the absence of Miss Albarn from class. She is our subject today. It was brought to the school's attention that you all have been bulling Miss Albarn to the point of harassment." He gestured at Rochelle, Soul and her three friends. "This group being the biggest culprits, but most of the class and school is guilty as well. Don't try to deny it."

"She's a whore," Rochelle scoffed. "We have a picture to prove it."

Rochelle's weapon, Ryan held the picture up in his hand.

Liz looked at her boyfriend in surprise. "What?"

Kid took the picture from Ryan like a flash and studied it with a frown. Soul had to admit there was sternness in his eyes and even he looked like he was frowning. Hard considering Kid almost never showed emotion.

"This isn't Maka," he said coolly, stating it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course it is," Rochelle snapped. "Soul saw it himself, and he knew it was Maka."

Soul nodded.

"Let me see," Stein said seriously. "Kim, Kilik and anyone else with soul perception come up here."

Many of the class got up and Kid handed Stein the picture. They all looked at it. "Turn on your perception as you look at the photo."

"Kid is correct this isn't Miss Albarn," Stein said throwing his finished cigarette on the ground. "The soul is different."

"What?" Soul and the others muttered.

"When you take a picture you take a picture of the person's soul as well," Stein explained as he lit another cigarette. The people with soul perception nodded and walked back to their seats.

"I was actually referring to the fact that the girl in this photo has a different eye color," Kid told them.

Black Star grabbed the photo. "Yeah this girl has brown eyes, Maka has green."

Soul shot up and grabbed the picture from his best friend. Sure enough the girl in the photo had brown eyes that could clearly be seen. How could he not notice that? As her partner he should have notice. Hell, Black Star, king of missing crap. He had just easily believed it. Why?

Because he had heard Maka was back mouthing him. At first he hadn't believed it. Then he saw the picture and it made sense. He had seen a different side of her. He felt shame and self-loathing. He had mocked her…no he had treated her like dirt. He heard the voices around class whisper about him and most of them echoed his own thoughts.

"He treated her like trash."

"Trash gets treated better than he treated her."

"She used to be so nice, she had anger issues but she never hurt anyone."

"We let them get away with bulling her."

"She must be so scared."

"She was always so nice to us and we bullied her," he heard Kim say.

"I wonder if she'll want revenge."

"Do you think she'll come after us?" Jacqueline asked in a scared whisper.

"Wouldn't blame her for it, we deserve it," Kim sighed.

"He dumped her."

"Left her for another girl from what I hear."

True, he had dumped Maka and then instantly dated Rochelle. Why? Maka had been a good girlfriend. Sure at times he had wished her breast had been bigger and she stopped looking like a child, but he had cared about her. So why did he dump her? Did he want someone with bigger breast? Did he want someone who didn't act look like a child and was hotter?

Yes but he hadn't wanted to dump her for those reasons. Truth was he didn't know why he dumped her.

"What do you mean bulling?" Black Star asked in a growl.

"Since we returned to the newly built school, the group from New York began bulling Miss Albarn to the point where it has run permanent damage to her soul." Stein informed all of them, his tone grave. "She has gotten to the point where she feels nothing inside, she's dead inside."

There were gasps among the class, Rochelle just shrugged and looked annoyed. Black Star was balling his hand into a fist and glaring daggers at his best friend.

Stein continued. "It is exceptionally bad since she is going through her change."

"Change?" Liz asked with a frown.

"You said that there was a kishin that was possible on the rise, is that what you mean by change?" Ox asked. "Are you saying Maka is turning into a kishin?"

"No, but she must fight and find the next one that rises," Stein attempted to explain. "As I was saying-"

"Are you saying she has to hunt and fight the kishin alone?" Jacqueline screamed.

Stein opened his mouth, but before he could say anything Kim yelled, "She'll die!"

There were worried protests among the class.

Stein glared at them, "Now you all care?"

The class went quiet.

"As I was saying, this is our main lesson of the day, the change Miss Albarn is going through." Stein said.

Soul could feel Kid and Black Star drilling four holes in his head with their eyes.

"Since there has been death there has been a Shinigami to manage death," Stein told them. "There has also been madness. There was also an ancient race of werewolves that helped control the madness. They have stood beside many of the ancient gods, such as Oden. They could sense the madness within a person and in some cases the most powerful of them could cleanse the madness from people, creating the idea of the sin eater legends. For the longest time they lived in a realm with the gods, but later came to reside only in ours. They then went out to hunt down and destroy the souls of those who were consumed by madness, in a way becoming the first meisters. Since they worked beside gods and people went missing many stories have been written about them. They have been called hell hounds and other things.

"As they became more accustomed with reapers they began to join them. One was even a member of Shinigami-sama's eight powerful warriors. As time moved on people began hunting wolves and the number of this ancient race dwindled. There is still the main clan, or pack, of which the head wolf of the race still exists. The blood still runs through some of the families, but the alpha, or leader still derives from the original's blood.

"They are often described as studios or bookworms. They are cunning and aggressive. They often come to think of their friends as members of the pack, even if they are not wolves. They are fiercely protective of members of their pack, especially their offspring. If a friend or family member is being bullied they will step in and defend that person with their own life. Very loyal creatures, werewolves. If someone is flirting with someone they like, they will act hostile. The pack members even have mind reading abilities when it comes to their leaders. They really are fascinating." Stein chuckled. Then the amused look disappeared and he once more became grave. The spark that he got when looking at research disappeared.

"Whoever, when they feel exiled from their pack, especially in cases of the leader, they can become lost to the darkness within. You have to remember that werewolves are monsters, despite being good monsters." Stein sighed, adjusting his screw. "Back to the head of this immortal clan. The alpha of the pack is sort of an ancient guard dog against madness, guarding the door of madness. Only alphas can kill each other's, or be killed by very powerful madness."

"That's why we couldn't kill Free?" Tsubaki asked.

Stein nodded. "Free was a member of the ancient pack, a relative to the present alpha, but was exiled for some reason long forgotten. Werewolves can choose to be immortal or not. Some, like the present leader chose for their life to end with the reaper in power or the one they are loyal to. I don't know when they chose this, but I do know that the immortality and alpha killing alpha only comes into effect when they have come of age."

"Come of age?" Black Star frowned.

Stein nodded. "When they make their first kill and they go through the change of being a full-fledged werewolf. This is why some forms of madness kill them when they are young, especially alpha pups who are the most powerful. Of course they turn into werewolves before this, often when they are really young so they don't remember and then stop. Remembering is very rare. I have heard of some families making sure that their children keep changing and therefor they grow up with full knowledge. Alphas choose to keep their kids in the dark to protect them."

The class nodded.

"Anyway, only one of the wolves who has gone through his change has been accepted, and was the first werewolf allowed at the DWMA. He was also a weapon and became a death scythe."

"Spirit," Kid muttered.

Stein simply nodded.

"That means Maka…" Soul muttered. How could he not know this?

"Is a werewolf," Stein nodded. "She is going through her change. Her senses are becoming keener, her reflexes faster, her body is changing again, and she will make her first kill. Sometimes this is a kishin, sometimes this is an animal."

"That was how she was able to kill the kishin," Rochelle muttered.

Stein nodded again. "Technically he was her first kill. But the fact that she has a grigori soul and her courage is what gave her that ability, wolves are courage. Another thing I should mention, she is a weapon and her father is the alpha of the pack. She is next in line to take his place, which is a big responsibility. There has never been a werewolf with a grigori soul so she is very interesting. Anyway she is presently talking to her father and Wes Evans about all this."

"Why would Maka talk to him?" Soul asked bitterly. What did his brother have to do with this?"

"Most of your family is wolves. You are what they refer to as a dud, an offspring of a werewolf family that doesn't have the wolf gene. Your father carries that and the weapon gene. You're lucky you at least got that to make up for your lack of wolf."

Black Star laughed.

Stein waved his hand and two images appeared on the mirror, both were photos of Maka, mostly showing her soul.

"These are pictures taken with a special camera I invented that can help take pictures of a person's soul only. The one of the left was taken after the fight with Asura. The one on the right was take a week ago. Notice anything?"

Soul looked at the pictures. For the most part her soul looked similar, same angelic orange soul. However the second one was surrounded by a black smoke and looked less bright.

"What is that black vapor around her soul?" Patty asked.

"That is the darkness and madness forming around her because of the bulling you all caused," Stein growled. "Slowly suffocating her soul and killing it. Not to mention the exposure to black blood from Evans. Her grigori soul was able to fight off the black blood and has been trying to fight off the darkness, but it can only do so much."

Soul noticed that most of Stein's glares and anger were at him. He looked down. They all had rarely seen him this angry. He was barely holding back.

"Maka has two options right now," Stein continued. "She can come back to DWMA or she can continue her wolf training, learning about her powers and abilities. If she takes the latter she may never come back here. "

Soul wasn't worried. Maka loved this place, besides she wasn't over him yet.

"Shinigami-sama has allowed us to take a look into this decision.

An image of Maka appeared on the screen. She was sitting at a wooden table with someone who looked a lot like Soul, only older and his teeth weren't as sharp. Maka was looking at the mug in her hand.

"So papa says you like me," Maka muttered.

Wes nodded. He gave her a friendly smile. "Have been since I was little. My parents made sure I continued going through the change, just never around Soul. I didn't want to scare him. You're not a monster Maka, most of those reports of us eating people are lies and the rest are just because we were caught hunting kishins."

"That's what papa said," Maka muttered.

Wes gave her a charming smile that made her blush.

"I've heard a lot about you, from Granny, the only person Soul actually talks to," Wes told her. "You're his partner, right?"

Maka paused, looking at her drink and stirring it slowly. "No, I'm not."

"Aren't you friends?"

"Yes…no…once, it's complicated." Maka muttered.

Wes sighed. "What did he do?"

"Our bond broke, we grew apart," Maka mumbled.

Wes reached out and took her hand. "Your father knew you were going to be going through the change soon. He wanted me to watch out for you when you did, be your mentor since he has to guard Shinigami-sama. So he had me…observe you for a little while. I know what happened."

Maka looked up at him, her green eyes wide.

"My brother is an idiot. As your friend and pack member I want to make him feel the pain he put you through. I can only imagine how your mate must feel," Wes growled. He shook his head. "I love my brother, so at the same time I want to protect him. I know he doesn't like me much, but you never really give up on family. Anyway, what about Lord Death's son?"

"Death's son? Kid?" Maka muttered in shock, blush filling her cheeks again.

"Did you guys date?" Wes asked noticing her blush.

Maka shook her head. "Kid is a gentleman and a friend."

Wes nodded. "Why didn't he and the others do anything? If they're your friends?"

"Kid has been busy, they all have. They had their own problems, they didn't need mine too." Maka looked away. "I'm fine."

He gave her hand a little squeeze and said softly. "Maka, I saw how they treated you. Most of that school, if not the entire school, hated you. They turned their backs on you, because they were afraid of being next. Weaker girls would have hurt themselves."

"I couldn't, wouldn't have solved anything. They would have just called me emo or something," Maka scoffed, the bitterness finally coming out. "I did cry…a lot. I just felt so alone. I felt dead inside; if I died on the outside none of them would care."

"Your friends…"

"As I just said busy," Maka growled.

"Soul…"

"Can we discuss this later? He made it clear where his loyalty lies," Maka growled, removing her hand and looked away. "Aren't wolves supposed to be loyal and calm? You know everything my papa isn't."

"We are aggressive, loyal and calm." Wes took her hands again. "Spirit, he never found his mate. So he never settled he tried when it came to your mother. Wolves mate for life, when we find our mate, that's it. He is very protective of you; most males are of their offspring. But he does love you a lot."

Maka guessed he was right.

"Maka-chan?"

Maka and Wes looked up to see Lord Death in the mirror nearby.

"I have to know, do you wish to return to the DWMA? I assure you those who bullied you will be dealt with." Lord Death told her, his tone serious.

"You should forgive them," Wes told her. "It may take a while, but you should."

"I know," Maka agreed. She crossed her arms and bit her lip. But could she? "I'm just not ready yet."

Maka looked at Death. "Sorry, sir, but I feel I have nothing to return to. My friends are either too busy or to shallow to believe me. The whole school hates me and wishes I would die. My own partner would rather believe I was a whore than trust me. I don't see myself returning there ever. Okay, maybe someday. But at this point I never plan on returning to school, I have nothing to return to."

Shinigami nodded. "The door is always open when you want to return."

Back at the school…

They all stared at the mirror. His brother was a werewolf? His whole entire family was too, except him. Great.

Maka wasn't coming back.

"YOU'RE A DUD!" Patty laughed.

"Maka's not coming back," Kid muttered he didn't seem to be looking at anyone, just staring at his desk.

"What did you do?" Black Star growled at Soul. He wasn't yelling, that wasn't good. "How could you drive her away? You're her partner and you would rather trust others before her?"

"The picture," Soul started.

"How could you not notice the eye color?" Tsubaki growled. He really messed up if she was mad.

"How could we not notice what was happening?" Liz muttered to herself. She then looked angrily and glared at her boyfriend. "How could you have done that? We are over!"

"We have to be able to talk to her," Kid said with determination.

Something about that gnawed at Soul, he wasn't sure what but it was there. Soul stared at Kid, who took no notice. Something wasn't right. What was his motive? Why did he want to see her so eagerly? Spoiled brat.

What happened so far played in his head. Why was did Kid seem so upset? He was more upset than even Soul.

"Did anyone else see Wes and Maka action in the works?" Black Star smirked, he was so shipping them.

"He does have that charming British accent," Liz agreed, hoping this kind of thing would get under Soul's skin. She wanted him miserable for hurting Maka.

Soul scoffed, yet he felt his stomach boil in anger. He felt like he would throw up.

Maka and Wes?

"No way," Soul dismissed. Maka could do better and she still had feelings for him anyway. Yet this didn't help calm him at all.

"Why he has your looks only a he's nicer and he has an accent," Tsubaki spat. She was pissed that he had cost him her best friend.

The sudden sound of a chair being pushed out and someone getting up drew Soul out of his thoughts. Soul saw Kid grab his books and rush out of the room.

"Poor Kid," Liz muttered, she felt a bit bad for going along with the Maka and Wes thing.

"Why?" Tsubaki asked.

"Can't you tell?" Patty asked, her voice growing serious. "Kid loves Maka."

Soul felt his blood boil along with his stomach. He knew the reaper _used_ to have feelings for his Maka, but not love. This was uncool. She was his meister, or had been his meister.

"You're not going to stay with Rochelle are you?" Liz asked glaring at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, why?"

"After what she did!" Patty yelled. "MAKA SHOULD LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD YOUR PIGS!"

"Patty that made no sense," Liz muttered.

"You would choose that slut over your meister," Tsubaki shook her head. "You are an uncool bastard!"

"Ex meister, I'm his meister now," Rochelle smirked triumphantly.

"You made my childhood friend cry, you will pay." Black Star growled.

"You don't have to worry," Stein drew their attention again. "Rochelle, Ryan, Ethan and Tray are to report to the Death Room so they can be expelled from school."

Soul watched his girlfriend leave the room. What had he done?

Author's note: I thought it would be funny to have Patty say that line. Is anyone a hundred percent sure how to spell her name? I've seen it done that way and Patti, on the wiki page it has both and in the manga it is spelled Patty. I thought it was interesting to have the whole picture thing in there. Also my werewolves are going to be based off Celtic/Norse mythology as well as Japanese. I based some of the bulling off my own experience.

Not sure how much I'll be updating since school will start again soon. I have the second chapter written in the notebook and I am working on getting it typed, but I'm also making adjustments to it. Sorry ahead of time. The title of the story comes from Blackmore's Night and the chapter title is a song by Celtic Women. I hope I didn't insult anyone with names that are the same or with that emo comment. I didn't mean anything by it, just know that some people would view it that way though I am not one of them.


	2. One Year Later

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. Sorry I wasn't able to personally respond; I was getting ready to fly back and only got back to my dorm yesterday. Things have been crazy. I was actually able to type this up before school started. I'm hopefully graduating this year, but I have this huge test I have to study for and if I don't get a certain grade I won't graduate with the degree I want. So I may be busy and unable to update for a while. I am not giving up on the story though and promise to continue it.**

**This chapter takes place a year after the Maka left. I'm mostly going to show how the gang is doing. Sorry for the long intro. I own nothing. On to the story.**

"You sure about this?"

The young girl nodded at her albino companion. "Not like I can run from them forever." She laughed. "Is it okay if I invite them over?"

"Find by me. Just if anyone gives you a hard time let me know."

She gave the older man a hug. "Don't snowdrop, I'll be fine."

"I wish you would let that drop."

The girl just laughed and began to eat her gigantic plate of meat; this would probably be her biggest meal of the day.

Soul woke up with a yawn. He got himself out of bed took his daily shower, dried his hair, and went to his room to get dressed. After all that was done he reached under his bed and pulled out an old box.

Inside were all the pictures she had left behind, pictures of him and her. He reached for one of his favorites. She was sticking her tongue out and he was laughing at her doing so. She looked so happy. He still couldn't believe everything had happened just a year ago. Just a year ago they had been happy. Then he screwed it all up.

He looked at the letter also in the box.

_Soul,_

_You are an ass, you know that right? I'm not sure I can forgive you for everything, not sure I ever will. Still I want you to know that I will come back and I'll be strong. I'll show you I'm not as weak as you thought I was. I hope you are happy with Rochelle and whoever your new partner is. Concentrate on them. Don't come looking for me or worry about me, though I doubt you will. If you do I won't come with you. I'm with Wes and he will keep me safe. I don't know what your problem with him was; he's really nice and __loyal._

_Maka_

Soul sighed and left his room. He glanced at Maka's closed door as he made breakfast. He was able to keep the apartment using money he had saved up. He had asked for a loan from his parents much to his displeasure. He had no roommates, making the place so quiet.

Blair had moved out a few days after everything that happened and then someone had broken into the house and taken Maka's things. His relationship with Rochelle had ended the day she was expelled. Then his life had become uncool.

While Maka was running around with Wes in Europe or wherever, his friends had given him a taste of his own medicine. First, a younger student from the NOT class with pigtails like Maka's had kicked him in the balls. Then after school Black Star had beaten the crap out of him. While he was in the Dispensary Rochelle had broken up with him saying she was going back to New York. When he got home he found out that all Maka's stuff was gone. His friends stopped talking to him for the longest time. People started calling him a dud and rumors went around that he had cheated on Maka with Rochelle, so he was just like Spirit.

Of course it was his own fault that she had left with Wes.

**Of course if it weren't for him she would have come back to you. Always playing second fiddle to your brother aren't you, Soul? Or should I say second rate musician? **

Soul growled at the little ogre to shut up. He had returned not long after Maka left. Seemed she had kept him at bay.

**Just face it; you'll always be the second best. The exiled son that failed as a musician and as a wolf. A mistake, a dud.**

Soul shook his head, Maka couldn't replace him. She had loved him and he had protected her.

**But who is protecting her now? Wes. I can see them now, alone on a cold night in the woods, they cuddle for warmth. Of course, if you were to take Wes out of the equation it would prove to her how strong you are. That was the thing she admired about that spoiled Shinigami brat right? She finds it attractive.**

Soul tried to ignore the creature, but he had to admit he had a point. Maka found strength and power sexy. She respected Kid; he had seen the glances and smiles. She was alone with Wes a lot. Something was bound to happen.

**She spent all that time with you, trusted you, and loved you. Right now he is protecting her, caring for her, willing to die for her. That is your job; he is trying to replace you. He likes to win and always does. Next time you should show him who is really the best, win her back. I can give you the strength to protect her.**

Soul shook his head. _Shut up!_

He had no idea when he would see Maka again, but he would win her back.

Kid opened his eyes to Maka's smiling face. He sighed and began to get dressed. He wished it was the real Maka and not just a photo.

There had not been a single word from Maka since she left, who could blame her. Wait that was wrong. They had received letters individually when Spirit came back. The Thompsons had received a post card from Germany, Tsubaki and Black Star had received one from London, and then he had received one from Italy. All of them said the same thing, she missed them, she was happy, and she was sorry she hadn't said goodbye but she had to do this. They had come in the first three months, after that they had stopped.

He had demanded answers from his father and to know where she was from Spirit. Both had told him to just accept her decision and that she was fine. How could he accept the fact that she was gone? She had been important to him.

He hated that because of Soul they had lost her. His symmetrical angel was gone. He never even got to tell her that he loved her. While some people in the group forgave him a little, Kid never would.

His OCD attacks had lessened. That was part of the reason she was gone, if he had paid more attention to her and less to symmetry he might have been able to stop the bulling. A part of him had hoped that it would bring her back though deep down he had known it was impossible.

It was the opposite of the last time he had to be away from her. When he was little and his father said he had to do Shinigami training. That was when his OCD had gone to the extreme level people associated him with. He had wanted to be as perfect as her.

He still dressed the same though.

He paused and pulled the letter from the drawer. Other than the postcards they had so little contact. So he had saved it of course.

_Kid,_

_You were probably the most normal out of all of us you know that? I'm going to miss you. Please do not think any of this is your fault or that you could have stopped it. I've always admired you so much and think you are perfect the way you are. Do you remember when we first met? I miss those days. When you came back to the school I was so happy. Don't stop being friends with Black Star and the others. Watch out for Crona. If you need me, I promise to be there. Don't change too much while I'm gone. Sorry if this seems rushed, I save your letter for last because it is the hardest to write. There is so much I want to write._

_ Don't come looking for me, I know you'll all want to, but don't. You need to be strong for them. I promise when I come back I'll be a lot stronger, not as weak. I know that you'll be a great reaper and can't wait to see it happen._

_Till Death,_

_Maka_

He smiled. Till Death had been a promise between them, he just wished he could do more. He just wished he could tell her that he never thought she was weak.

He smiled at the memory of when they first met. Spirit had brought her to the Death Room. He had hid behind his father and she had just come up to him and asked him who he was, if he wanted to play and be her friend. Then they went to the park and played. She was the first person to not be afraid of him and want to play with him as a kid. Outside of her he hadn't had many friends till he came to school because kids were afraid of him or afraid they would get hurt. Who wanted to play with death?

He sighed. Time to begin another day, without his angel.

Black Star stepped into his room from his shower after his morning workout. He got dressed and made the bed, if he didn't Tsubaki would be upset with him. He paused and opened the drawer that hid the letter he had received from Maka. Tsubaki thought it had gone missing, he wasn't about to let her think that he had kept it for sentimental reasons.

_Dear Black Star and Tsubaki,_

_ I hope your mission in Japan went well. I'm sorry I wasn't able to greet you in person. I know you both feel betrayed and angry. Don't be too upset with Soul. Just know I am safe and happy. I will come back someday, just not sure when. Know I had my reasons; I never wanted to abandon you guys. I miss you all very much._

_ Black Star, I'll miss you a lot. You were always like a brother to me and I promise to keep in contact. I'm sorry that you had to find out like this. I know that you'll probably take this the hardest. Just don't kill Soul and try not to get into too much trouble. Can't wait to see how strong you are when I get back. I have enclosed short letters for the others. If you don't mind giving them out. Love you Black Star._

_ Tsubaki, you are the kindest person I have ever met. Take care of Black Star for me, we both know how he can get sometimes, really depressed and deep. In a way you were the mother of our group, holding us together. I hope you can still be that while I'm gone, they'll need you now more than ever. Know there was nothing you could do to stop this, so don't blame yourself or think about what could have been. You were my best friend and I'll miss you._

_Maka._

He smirked, he hadn't killed Soul. He frowned as he looked at his bed. Where was Flopsy?

He let out a low growl as he began to destroy the room looking for it and calling for it. Finally he found the stuffed bunny under the bed.

Black Star placed that and the stuffed bunny that had once belonged to Maka on his made bed. After the night that she left he had beat the hell out of Soul and then broken into Maka's room at the dead of night and taken all her stuff. He stored it away. The bunny had been a gift to him from Maka when they were younger.

He missed her so much. They had never kept secrets or boundaries from each other. They knew everything about each other and had been friends since they were little. He really missed her.

He got some updates from Spirit about her. She refused to call because she was afraid hearing their voices would make her want to come back and lose her focus. Spirit never seemed to leave Lord Death's side lately.

"Black Star breakfast!"

He knew Tsubaki was worried about her. Truth was so was he. She hadn't sent any news for a while.

Liz was getting ready, making sure she was perfectly symmetrical for Kid. Patty was playing with a new giraffe while Liz put on her make up. Liz glanced at the photo of Maka and the rest of the girls laughing. Liz sighed and pulled a letter out from her draw.

_Liz and Patty,_

_Sorry that I didn't get to say goodbye, everything happened so fast. I only have a brief amount of time to write these before Papa leaves with them. Liz take care of Kid, we both know that you two mean so much to him and he you. Most people would look at you two and see nothing more than thugs, but I know you are so much more. Patty stay your innocent self and I hope you see a giraffe someday._

_ Liz, you were like a big sister to me, one I never had. For that I thank you. I'm guessing you beat the crap out of the group who bullied me. Thanks. You were always so tough, that is one of the things I love about you. Just be patient with Black Star and Kid. I'll see you soon and promise to bring back some things._

_Miss you,  
Maka_

She missed Maka. Things had been bad since she left. Thanksgiving had been hard for them all, they usually went to Kid's house and Maka would help make dinner. This year there was no Maka or Soul.

Then when Christmas had rolled around things had become ten times worse. The party at Kid's had only made them all sad. Kid had sulked; even Black Star had lost his merriness. Liz had tried to cheer everyone up at New Year, she and Tsubaki made a New Year's resolution to try to move on.

Kid on the other hand had never really moved on. At first he had freaked out and then he went into a depression where he wasn't obsessed with symmetry for a while. He was better, symmetry was less important to him now, but when he had his OCD attacks they were terrible. At one point during his freak out, he had destroyed the mansion. Liz wasn't sure if it had to do with OCD or what. They just called it one of his attacks.

He was still his formal gentleman self, but things were different. He never smiled anymore and was always serious. She wished things would go back to normal.

Tsubaki and Black Star neared the school. They had barely said anything to each other, both lost in thought. It had been almost a year since they had heard from Maka. She missed her friend dearly and hoped she was okay.

Everyone had changed when the blonde left their lives. Black Star had trained more and became more mature. That was nice, but he also had been really depressed and angry when Maka left. He had not only beaten up Soul but destroyed the training gym. Then he locked himself in his room and refused to come out for a few days. When Tsubaki had managed to break in he threw a throwing star at her. After he returned to school he had been quiet at first.

After a few months he had gotten better, acting normal around the others and at school. But he was quiet at home. Tsubaki hadn't realized how close he and Maka were. Sure she knew they were friends as kids, but not that it went this deep. She knew he pretended to be strong for her, but he missed Maka more than he said. She knew he had taken the letter and had it hidden in his room. She thought it was sweet.

She also knew about the bunny. He had torn the house apart one day when he couldn't find it. Maka had given it to him when he was sad about his parents, to show him someone loved him.

The others had changed too. Kid had become more serious, if that was possible. She hadn't known the two had been that close. Sure she knew about his crush on Maka, which she had to admit she had been a little jealous. But the two never spent that much time together. She was shocked to find out that they had known each other before he came to school. Then she recalled the glances they shared, the secret smiles and how his OCD would lessen around Maka. It was sweet. Now she was gone and he just seemed to give up caring about symmetry, or he would have random attack that caused him to go crazy.

Liz had tried to put on a brave face, but Tsubaki knew she really missed Maka. Patty and Liz had cried after Maka left. Liz had kept crying at night for months. She gossiped less. She became very focused on her sister and making sure things were okay for Kid. She was less mean to her meister.

Patty had probably changed the least. She used her childlike personality to hide her true pain. But when she got violent, on the rare times Tsubaki had seen it, those times had gotten worse. She had been very cruel to Soul.

He deserved it though. Everyone thought Tsubaki was a kind and forgiving person who was patient and unselfish. Truth was she had a big mean streak and was selfish. Maka had been _her_ best friend and Soul had taken her away. He had used her in ways that not even he remembered.

Truth was she hadn't been really happy when they started dating. Tsubaki had a slight crush on Soul and knew he wouldn't stay with someone without a big chest. She had gotten over her crush before the fight on the moon, so it was mostly that she was worried that Soul would hurt Maka more than he already did.

Tsubaki knew that Maka had insecurities about her looks and truth was she knew she was the better looking out of the two. But no one hurt her friends. Weapons were supposed to protect and remain loyal to their partners. This often led to relationships, but Soul had abused that partnership. His teasing and actions had slowly worked away at Maka's self-esteem. Maka had been unhappy.

It had taken a while at first but Tsubaki realized shortly after Soul and Maka started dating that she wasn't upset because they were happy, she was jealous of Soul for having Maka. Maka was sweet and kind, patient and forgiving. She deserved better and she was afraid of losing her best friend. It had been the first time Maka had a relationship with a guy.

Soul's fan girl letters had really hurt Maka, so Tsubaki had cheered her friend up. Still the undeserving bastard was too much on his high horse. So Tsubaki had written some less faltering letters and put them in his locker.

So when she had found out that Soul had been bulling Maka she lost it. While she didn't physically injure Soul like Black Star did, she had helped Patty spread rumors about him. She had also managed to get news out to the school about what he did and that he was a dud.

Maka had been the only person who knew about Tsubaki's slightly selfish and nasty side. She had helped keep it in control. Though it was rare, she told Tsubaki that it was okay to have that side, just not to let it out too much.

Tsubaki thought of Soul and her fists tightened on her books. They had eventually let Soul have limited access back to the group, but Tsubaki knew that none of them had really forgiven him completely or trusted him completely. She, Kid and Black Star were the worst.

Soul and Kid had never been close, but the Maka thing had taken them back to square one. They barely spoke and didn't like each other much. They were rivals and Kid blamed Soul for the Maka thing.

Black Star would never be as close to Soul as he once was and would always blame him for Maka leaving. Though he didn't want to kill him anymore there was coldness between them.

Tsubaki on the other hand couldn't trust or fully accept him back. She never really wanted to accept Maka may not come back, none of them did. She refused to tell Soul secrets and only pretended to be nice. She was slowly forgiving him, but she would never fully do so till Maka came back if then. He had paid for most of what he had done.

Soul had changed too. He hadn't dated since Rochelle and Tsubaki could tell he truly felt guilty. Still something wasn't right about him. He moped and pretended not to care. Still he had been less obsessed with being cool since Maka left. He had moped around his house, barely said anything to anyone. Then he had destroyed his house once. He wasn't the same easy going, care free, happy guy he had once been.

She had promised to take care of the group and she would do so for Maka.

"Hey," Soul greeted as they walked toward class.

Tsubaki forced as smile and Black Star nodded.

"Did you guys hear about the new student?" Tsubaki asked.

"YES I WILL HAVE A NEW FOLLOER TODAY!" Black Star declared.

"I hear it is going to be a girl," Tsubaki told them.

"Wonder what she'll look and be like." Soul muttered.

Tsubaki resisted the desire to smack him. Was looks all he cared about? Shallow bastard. She looked at Black Star, who was glaring at Soul; he wasn't hiding his anger well.

"What are you guys talking about?" Liz asked as she, Patty and Kid joined them.

"The new girl," Tsubaki said. "Do you guys know anything about her?"

"She's supposed to be in our class!" Patty declared.

"I HEAR SHE IS A WEAPON!" Black Star yelled. He looked at Soul. "Looks like no meister opportunity for you."

"She's a death scythe actually," Kid corrected. "Like Justin Law she did this without a meister."

"Lord Death seemed happy when we asked him about it," Liz told Tsubaki.

At that moment the bell rang and Stein wheeled in on his chair.

"As you all have heard we will have another student joining us today." Stein smiled, he seemed excited. Tsubaki couldn't help but notice that he hadn't said new. Odd. Why was he amused by this?

A girl walked in and the whole class gasped. Tsubaki felt her heart beat faster, Liz felt tears come to her eyes. Soul felt something drop in the pit of his stomach, his eyes widened, his mouth hung open and felt dry, his heart fluttered. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Black Star felt like throwing his arms in the air and cheering. Then he felt a slight twinge of annoyance.

Kid felt his heart stop, he could barely breathe, "Maka."

Patty squealed, feeling a surge of happiness and giggled. "She's back bitches!"

**I felt Tsubaki should have a secret mean and selfish streak. Don't worry I'll explain what else Soul did to Maka later. I'll also have some flashbacks with Kid and Maka as children. I thought the bunny was a cute idea, sort of like a bond between Black Star and Maka. Since he didn't have parents I imagine that he was secretly upset as a child and thought Maka giving him her favorite bunny to show she cared and loved him would be cute. I couldn't help but let Oni (the little ogre) taunt Soul. I wanted Soul to come out as cocky but remorseful. What do you guys think, did I get that across. Also I want Maka to not come off as cruel, but she does have a mean streak so I saved the meaner taunts for Oni. Thank you Black-Elephant for giving me some more names to insult Soul with. **

**We will get to see Maka's powers in later chapters. **


	3. Chapter 3 Forgiving and healing

**Two in two days. I did this one while watching Toonami. Thank Shinigami for adult swim, giving me anime and introducing me to Soul Eater. I don't own Soul Eater or anything else. If I did Maka and Kid would of gotten together.**

Kid stared at Maka. She looked so different, but still perfect. She had on the same skirt, only it seemed shorter somehow. She had on a pair of black boots, almost combat mixed with biker that had two buckles on them. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with a band's logo on it.

Here hair was down, cascading to the small of her back. She had two blue streaks framing her face. She had on black bead bracelets on one hand, silver on the other. She also had a few necklaces on; chock collar that had a silver crescent moon with a blue stone in the middle on it, a silver chain and then a longer black beaded necklace with a white skull charm.

Her body…it was perfect, even more so than before. She was still perfectly symmetrical. Her figure was still rather dainty, only she was no longer small everything. Her body had always radiated a limpid simplicity before, yet at the same time radiated an almost ironic exquisite beauty. At least that had always been his view, now her exquisite beauty was plain to the rest of the world.

Her breasts had grown to about a C, her waist was still tiny, her hips absolutely stunning. They were round and she had an hour glass figure, her curves were to die for.

Here legs were as long as ever. There had been a reason that she had the nickname legs to her chin Maka, with the guys. He had always imagined them wrapped around him. Right now he wished he could take her clothes off and kiss every inch of her.

"As you all can see, the student is Maka Albarn," Stein smiled, clearly amused by Patty's outburst. "She is also a weapon now, a self-made death scythe to be exact. Any words for the class Maka?"

Maka shrugged. "It's good to be back."

"Take your seat and we will begin our lesson."

Maka sat a few seats away from Soul, next to Kilik and Crona. Kid was behind her.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and Maka gathered her stuff, but was quickly engulfed around the waist from behind.

She laughed. "Hello Black Star."

"How did you know?" Black Star asked squeezing tightly.

"Your scent," Maka smiled as he finally released her.

"Maka-chan, I hope you will join us for lunch," Tsubaki smiled. Maka nodded and gave the taller dark haired girl a hug.

Patty and Liz also hugged her, Patty nearly breaking a rib or two. They began to walk Maka observed her friends. The girls hadn't changed much.

Black Star was taller, about as tall as Tsubaki. He had also gotten more muscular. He looked good.

"You know I think this is the first time you've ever been taller than me," Maka noted to her blue haired friend.

Black Star only laughed and swung his arm around her shoulders.

She studied Kid next. Same intense golden eyes, same tall skinny Kid and same outfit. He was taller than Liz now and seemed to have matured. He had more muscles, lean muscle that was easy to see from the outline of his suite. Whoever tailored his suites deserved a thank you letter. His shoulders looked broader.

She had also taken notice of Soul during class. He looked like his shoulders were broader and had gained slight muscle, not as much as Black Star or Kid. Even lost some baby fat. In a way he looked a lot like Wes.

She grabbed her tray and joined the group outside underneath a tree. She had to resist the desire to wolf down her food.

"That's a lot of food," Liz observed.

True, she had gotten a fair share more than most. "Wolves eat at least one big meal a day, higher metabolism. Mine was breakfast but I'm still kind of hungry. We do eat more than normal humans and can finish it within seconds. I'll save you all having to watch that."

"You said you could smell Black Star, does that mean you have heightened senses?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah. You smell like flowers and have a slight metallic scent, one few would notice except a wolf. I think most weapons, especially ones with metal forms, smell like metal. Patty smells like candy, bubblegum, hint of spice, and then there is the faint smell of gunpowder only a wolf would detect. Liz has it too; I think it has to do with their weapon forms." Maka explained as she began to eat. "Wes smells like freshly fallen snow."

"You've been gone with him for so long," Kid told her, his eyes boring into her. "You completed your training?"

Maka loved his voce. It was mature, mellifluous sounding, yet held authority. Sort of reminded her of Shinigami when he was serious. She had always loved it.

"No, but some of the stuff I will learn with time, for the most part I'm done," Maka tried to explain. "A lot is done on instinct; the wolf is a part of me. While the wolf is a part of me, it is also separate and at times we are one. It is difficult to explain. I can't let the wolf take over, but I can't chain it up either. My emotions come into play a lot."

Kid nodded, sounded like his own training.

"Tell us more," Liz urged.

"I learned tons of stuff," Maka smiled and her eyes brightened. "My dad took me to England. That's where I met Wes."

"We know," Tsubaki informed Maka, wanting to get to the good stuff. "Shinigami-sama allowed the class to watch a little of your talk with Wes and we got to hear the decision you made. Stein held a big class about the werewolf history, your father, anti-bulling, and your soul. Sorry we didn't know."

"It's fine, how much did you see?" Maka asked blushing a little.

"We learned about the werewolf you are, a little about your soul, and we got to see you and Wes around the time you started to discuss Soul," Liz told her friend. "We'll discuss all that later. Continue what you were saying."

"I had my first hunt while in England. Then we went to France, Belgium, Germany, Netherlands, Italy, Greece, Turkey, Romania, and Slovakia and then we made our way to Russia. I got to see Five Finger Death Punch in Amsterdam." Maka told them.

"We?" Black Star asked.

"Wes is my mentor, his job is to watch over me, protect me. We ran into a few fellow wolves along the way." Maka explained. "I became good friends with two of them known as Scarlet and Felicity. Every major city has a wolf either carved in stone or some other art or architect work."

"Where are you living?" Tsubaki asked.

"With Wes," Maka smiled. She noticed Tsubaki and Liz smirk. "Nothing is happening, or has happened or will happen. He's just a friend. What happened during that class with Stein?"

"We found out that you were being bullied and that you were a wolf," Liz explained the whole class, leaving out the black vapor and what happened after the mirror went black.

"I can't believe they thought that was you." Black Star spat.

"Anyway I broke up with that douche bag and then they got expelled." Liz explained. "We wished you had told us what was happening, we would have been there for you. No one should go through that without a friend."

"I know," Maka smiled as she finished her food. "By the way would you guys like to come over after school?"

They all quickly agreed.

She caught sight of Soul out of the corner of her eye. He had sat down when Liz explained about the class. He had his hands behind his head and was just laying the grass with his eyes closed. She could tell he was listening though, his breathing changed at the mention of certain events.

"He is sorry," Tsubaki told Maka, getting her attention again. "We all kind of ignored him after it happened."

"I told you not to blame him or hurt him," Maka reminded them. She knew how mean a pissed off Tsubaki could be.

"Sorry," Tsubaki said.

"He didn't even dump that slut after it was revealed it wasn't you," Black Star growled.

"We have recently started to let him back into the group. If you can forgive him and be his friend after what he did I suppose we can too," Tsubaki explained. "He moped after you left, hasn't been the same. Nor has he had a relationship."

Maka looked back at Soul.

"Of course after what he did I wouldn't." Tsubaki muttered only loud enough for Maka, who was sitting between her and Black Star, to hear.

Maka knew she was talking about what happened before the final battle with Asura, before she dated him. The fact that after everything with the book, knowing she had self-esteem issues and everything, that Soul could forget what he did…that hurt. Of course he no memory of it so she couldn't be too angry with him and in a way she used him too. She had pretended it never happened too.

"He deserved it," Black Star muttered. "I think it was funny that a girl from the NOT class kicked him in the balls. And then a week later so did Angela."

"Rochelle broke up with him while he was healing," Liz explained. "Then Blair moved out not long after you left. She was pissed."

Maka nodded, got up and went over to stand in front of the white haired boy. "Hello Soul."

Soul looked shocked by the fact that Maka was talking to him.

"Listen, I'm sorry about everything. About Rochelle, the bulling, for dumping you." He began quickly.

She could smell the sadness and desperation on him.

"It's fine." she sighed. "Actually, no it's not. All the things you said and did, they really hurt. Especially the stuff said before the bulling. Since the book you know I had issues when it came to how I look, still do sometimes. When the bulling started it cut deep and I'm not sure I'll ever be able to trust you the way I did before."

Soul looked away from her.

"I also don't mind the breakup; it was the distance that it created that I had a problem with. I always worried that it was a bad idea and that affirmed it. Meisters and weapons shouldn't date. The time way gave me perceptive and helped realize something. I loved you, but not in the romantic sense, not really. I guess I should be happy about the break up. Still you hurt me and it will take me time to heal. Still I want to be friends again." She thought it was saying something that she hadn't fully healed from what he did considering what she was. Werewolves had high pain tolerance and tough skin. She healed quicker than most, with her weapon abilities she almost never got hurt in wolf form.

Soul looked happy at this. "I would like that too. Mind if I join you guys?"

"Sure."

The group listened to the conversation.

"I'm shocked she forgave him," Liz muttered. The other girls nodded.

Kid was surprised; Maka seemed more in touch with her emotions. She was always one to forgive quickly and anger just as quick.

She came over to rejoin them with Soul in tow.

"So what powers do you have?" Patty asked.

"I can swallow things whole by dislocating my jaw," Maka smirked as Liz chocked on her drink. Kid raised an eyebrow at her. "I can run quickly and silently, see in the dark and have perfect vision, sense people who are about to become kishin and why. I've become an expert tracker and hunter. Supposedly with my soul I can take away people's madness and sin but I haven't learned how yet. Also I can go into my weapon form while in wolf form. I can create resonance with myself."

"Not many weapons can do that." Kid smiled.

"There is a lot more, like I can't get cold," Maka smiled. "In weapon form I'm a scythe with two blades. When I find my mate, I'll be able to know when they need me and find them anywhere. I have some magic abilities all tied to the earth and nature. Oh and alchemy."

"Isn't alchemy magic?" Black Star asked.

"Actually it is more of a science determined on exchange," Maka smiled. "I'm not very good yet."

They nodded. At that moment she was jumped on by two little children.

"The twins really wanted to see you," Kilik smiled, walking over with his hands in his pockets. "They missed her and wanted to play."

The twins giggled and ran into the clearing. Maka smiled and let out a growl, chasing after them. They all watched as she let the kids tackle and climb all over her. At one point she even made a pair of wolf ears and tail appears, her teeth even became sharper. This caused the kids to laugh and clap.

Soul felt a smile appear on his face. Maka had always loved kids and been really great with them too. He had always imagined them having two, a boy and a girl. He always imagined the girl would have his hair and her eyes.

There was no chance of that happening now.

**Don't be so sure of that young master. All we have to do is get rid of Wes and she will be ours.**

Maybe the little ogre was right. Surely she still had feelings for him. He could win her back. His only competition was Wes and Kid. Kid had OCD so he could be eliminated quickly. Maka didn't have the patience for that. Wes would be harder. Soul knew he could win her back. He was her partner, her guardian; they were met to be then.

**I could help you.**

Soul glared at the voice in his head. He wondered what Maka looked like in wolf form as a kid, he bet she was cute in a puppy sort of way.

"We should have a sleepover!" Patty declared.

It was at that moment Maka fully changed. Since her teeth had already changed her eyes came next, her hair got shorter and she formed a dog's snout and nose. She fell to her feet. Her nails grew longer and suddenly her body was covered in blondish silver fur.

The twins laughed as if this was a natural occurrence and continued wrestling.

"That was freaky." Liz said.

"I just remembered sitting with my brother when I was younger. I looked next to me and suddenly there was a white wolf puppy. I thought I dreamed that. It was quicker when he did it." Soul muttered.

The warning bell rang and Maka stood on her hind legs, her clothes appeared, her hair got longer again and suddenly all traces of her wolf form where gone.

"I can transform more quickly, but the twins wanted to see a slower one," Maka told them. "How much I transform and how is up to me. Wasn't when I was younger though, papa says he had a hard time with me. At one I went through a stage where I chewed on everything. I also was always hungry and would change when I was cranky, which was a lot."

Maka looked sad as they walked to class. "I contacted my mama, she said that it was part of the reason she left. She had a hard time handling me and papa was out chasing woman or working. She felt like she was doing it alone."

"So your clothes change with you?" Tsubaki asked changing the subject.

"Sometimes, it is easier without clothes," Maka shrugged. "Shoes are the most difficult part. If we are in a rush the clothes rip off. My first few turns, along with hurting like hell, destroyed my clothes. The clothes' disappearing is a control thing."

Kid got the sudden image of Maka running around naked. He felt anger rise in him at the idea of Wes seeing such a thing.

"That memory of Wes is real, he told me about it. He got grounded for two months after that incident." Maka laughed. "So I heard something about a sleep over?"

"Patty suggested it," Tsubaki nodded with a smile.

"Sounds fun," Maka smiled.

"Does your dad turn into a bright red wolf? What about Wes?" Patty asked.

Soul was getting annoyed with the mention of his brother's name all the time.

Maka giggled at the image that brought to mind. "More brownish red. You should ask Wes to change for you; he's this big fluffy white wolf. Must have been adorable as a puppy. When he half changes he looks like Inuyasha."

"Maka!"

Maka was hugged by a younger student who shared her old hairstyle. They smiled and parted. She also got a hug from Angela.

She was then hugged by Kim and Jackie when they got to class, which would start late since Stein had to attend to something.

"We are so sorry for what we did," Kim apologized.

Jackie nodded. "We understand if you want to get even or as Patty said eat our piggy."

"I SAID LITTLE RED RIDING HOOD YOUR PIGS! GET IT RIGHT!" Patty corrected.

"While eating Rochelle appeared in my head, not my style." Maka smirked. "It's fine. Not to mention in the original version of Little Red Riding Hood, she was raped. At least that is what I was taught."

They blinked at Maka in surprise. "What Beauty and the Beast teaches bestiality and that stock home syndrome is okay."

"M-Maka?"

Maka paused and turned to the pinkette.

"Crona," Maka smiled, running and hugging Crona tightly. She had wanted to say something to Crona before lunch, but he had left before she could. "I'm so sorry for leaving you without a goodbye. I just couldn't stand to be here. Please forgive me."

"Of course," Crona smiled happily, hugging Maka back even tighter. "I'm so glad your back."

"Kid," Sid came in. "Your father wants to see you."

Maka watched Kid turn to leave; he gave her a soft smile before he did so.

"You have so much to get caught up on," Liz told her. "As you can see or hear, Crona's stutter has gotten better. Kid's OCD is getting much better as well. As I already said I dumped that douche and have had a few new, better boyfriends."

"A boyfriend a month," Patty teased. "Tsubaki had a boyfriend, Black Star and I hooked up a few times, but we aren't doing that anymore."

Maka raised an eyebrow at the blue haired meister, who just shrugged in response.

Ragnarok popped out of Crona's back. "Hey wolf girl, nice to have you back."

"You're being nice to me?" Maka raised an eyebrow. "Are you all sure I didn't eat some bad deer and this is all a dream? Or did I get hit by a bunch of cars carrying nuclear waste?"

"Just be happy you got better looking," Ragnarok warned.

* * *

Death Room

"Hello, Kid how are you?" Shinigami greeted.

"I'm doing fine father. I'm guessing you knew that Maka was returning?" Kid answered.

"Of course," Shinigami told Kid. "Why she stopped by to see us earlier."

Kid noticed Spirit was missing. Odd shouldn't his father be guarded at all times?

"I would like to have a masquerade party to welcome Maka back," Shinigami told Kid.

Kid frowned; parties had never really been Maka's thing. "Not sure she'll agree to that."

"I'm sure that you can convince her, perhaps make it a date. You really should work on giving me grandchildren." Shinigami said cheerfully.

Kid blushed, then sighed and left the room on the way he passed Spirit.

* * *

"I'm so happy my little angelic girl is back!" Spirit declared throwing flowers everywhere.

"You realize your little angelic girl can tear a car to shreds with her claws and teeth and that she eats bunnies' right?" Shinigami said.

"Your kid has his quirks, mine has her own." Spirit shrugged. "Which reminds me can you please stop pushing your son to ask my little girl out?"

"You can't really object, he will be your boss someday," Shinigami pointed out.

"I know," Spirit sighed in defeat.

"At least you'll have baby bloomers," Shinigami told him.

"BABY BLOOMERS!"

"Did you do as I asked?"

Spirit became serious and nodded. "There is a kishin on the rise and a witch did infiltrate the school for a while. She chose a hell of a time, not long after the defeat of the last kishin. Didn't seem to cause much trouble though. Still working on who she is."

"We really need to start doing better background checks," Shinigami sighed. "Witches, bullies, Justin, and Excalibur. Our school is getting a rather bad reputation."

**I feel that paragraph about her jewelry was badly written. Couldn't resist the wolf pun. About the wolf statue thing, this is something I've noticed. Look around in almost any major city and you'll find a wolf. While I wanted Tsubaki to be mean I was worried I made her seem heartless. She is a kind nurturing person and I love that about her character. I just felt that if someone were to push her to the brink of her patience (which would take a lot) she would be scary. And you'll find out that Soul did just that. When you think of the faster transformation think of Wolf Children. Also cookie for anyone who knows who the girl with Maka's hairstyle is. Also mention of Maka's mother, sometimes I wonder how she can have such little contact with Maka. Also I hinted to the evil coming.  
**

**I couldn't resist adding the baby bloomers scene. Next: The gang meets Wes. Maka gives gifts. Maka and Kid share a moment. Basically more character development. Also we find out about why Maka calls Wes snowflake.  
**

**Anyone have any suggestion on what else I can do for Maka's powers? Should Wes have some powers over snow and ice?  
**


	4. Gift Time

**I passed! The reason I haven't updated in so long is I had to take this test that decided if I got to graduate college with the major I want. I've been studying hard for it. I took it Wednesday and I passed. Now that the test is out of the way all I have to do is pass my classed. ~Glances over at the copy of War and Peace I'm supposed to be reading~**

**Anyway, now I have more time to update. Thank you for everyone for your support on the story and the reviews. I do not own Soul Eater, or we would have seen Wes in the anime or at least of mentioned him. On to story time.**

Maka led them to the apartment.

"This place is a lot nicer than your old place," Liz noted.

Maka shrugged.

Kid noticed how Crona was hanging onto Maka. He was glad the pink haired meister had forgiven Maka so easily. Maka had always been like a security blanket for Crona.

The entrance to the apartment was a long hallway. It was your basic apartment with a living room, a kitchen, and a hallway that led to the two bedrooms and a bathroom. One bedroom door was painted blue, the other was red.

The place was decorated with masks from various places, pictures, and a dream catcher on the red bedroom door. The walls were painted white.

The living room was spacious with two coaches and an arm chair with a coffee table in front of them and they were facing so you could see the big screen television. The furniture was done in white, except for the glass coffee table and black rug on the wooden floor.

Kid managed to peek into the kitchen, which was chrome and wood.

"Can I get you guys anything to drink?" Maka offered. "We have tea, orange juice, lemonade, soda, water, milk, and hot chocolate."

"SODA!" Patty and Black Star cheered.

"Lemonade please," Tsubaki smiled.

"We'll just have water," Crona answered.

"Soda," Liz shrugged.

"Tea would be wonderful, thank you Maka," Kid smiled.

At that moment a white haired man, who looked a lot like Soul only with more muscle, walked out of the blue painted bedroom door.

"Hey pup," the man said.

"Hey Snowdrop," Maka hugged the guy. "Everyone this is Wes."

Maka made short introductions and then went to make drinks while Wes got stuff out of her room.

"How was school?" Wes called.

"Good," Maka called from the kitchen.

"My little brother didn't do anything to her did he?" Wes asked as he joined the group, carrying a stack of brown wrapped packages. They shook their heads in response.

"You really care about her don't you?" Liz smiled.

Wes nodded. "Maka's a strong girl, but also very sweet. She sort of became the little sister I never had. I don't want to see her hurt again, especially by my brother."

They all nodded.

"Don't worry, we aren't about to let anyone get away with that again." Black Star told Wes with a serious expression.

"Agreed, we aren't willing to risk losing her again." Kid promised giving Wes a sullen look. He hoped the fellow male would get the point of how serious he was.

"Okay, the hot water is on," Maka smiled bringing in the tray of drinks and setting it on the coffee table. "What kind of tea would you like Kid?"

"Whatever you're having is fine," Kid smiled.

"So what is up with the nickname Snowdrop?" Liz inquired.

"Wes has ice and snow related powers," Maka explained. "Think Iceman, or Jack Frost, or Elsa, or Grey from Fairy Tail."

"Grey-sama," Patty muttered in a breathy voice.

"Anyway," Maka continued, "when we were training there were a few…accidents."

"I told you that I didn't mean to summon that storm or freeze you," Wes smirked.

"I was discussing the time that you froze yourself and got your tongue stuck to me while I was in weapon form. There is a reason you weren't allowed to go to the DWMA as a meister." Maka chuckled then added in a raised voice, "And it took us hours to thaw me! Both times! Any normal person would have died or caught frost bite."

"So you call him Snowdrop?" Tsubaki was confused. She didn't see the connection.

"Not because of that, though it is justification," Maka giggled. "At one point when we were training during a light snow fall, someone transformed back and ripped his clothes. His chest hairs look like drops of snow. I just started calling him Snowdrop after that."

"Do the curtains match the drapes?" Liz asked.

"Liz!" Kid glared, embarrassed by his partner's vulgarity.

Maka laughed. "Yep."

"You know your dad will kill me if that ever gets out, right?" Wes mumbled.

Maka heard a whistle and headed back into the kitchen.

"She also says my hair looks like a Snowdrop," Wes muttered. "At least the nickname is no longer Fluffy."

"You will forever be Fluffy!" Maka yelled.

"Then you will be going back to being Snowflake!" Wes called back.

"Snowdrop and Wes it is then," Maka muttered reentering the room with a tray of tea. "He used to call me Snowflake because each one is unique and he couldn't think of anything else."

She handed it to Kid and muttered. "At least it is better than tiny tits."

Kid took a sip and found his was apple.

"Anyway gifts," Maka smiled. She grabbed a package and handed it out to each of them, even Ragnarok who came out of Crona's back demanding a gift.

"Why don't we let Crona go first?" Maka suggested, knowing how impatient Ragnarok could be. She sat down on the arm of the chair Wes was sitting on.

"You bet we'll go," Ragnarok answered.

Ragnarok tore into his gift while Crona slowly opened his. They were sitting on the couch next to Tsubaki.

"Chocolate! I can get that anywhere!" Ragnarok snapped.

"This is Belgium chocolate from the city of Brugge. It is some of the best chocolate in the world." Maka corrected.

Ragnarok shrugged.

Crona finally opened his and found a huge nesting doll that looked like Shinigami.

"Open it," Maka smiled.

Crona did so and found one that looked like Kid holding the twins in pistol form, next came Stein, then Liz, Patti, Black Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Maka, Crona, and finally Ragnarok.

"I had them done by a man in Russia who owed me a favor," Maka smiled.

"Thank you so much," Crona smiled.

"THE BIGGEST STAR IN THE ROOM SHOULD GET TO OPEN HIS NEXT!" Black Star declared.

Maka rolled her eyes, something's never changed. Though she doubted she would have Black Star any other way. Sure he was annoying as hell, but he was Black Star.

He ripped open his gift, throwing the paper everywhere. He finally came upon a brown box.

"Be careful," Maka warned.

Black Star slowly opened the box to reveal a little nut cracker version of himself.

"Since you have a big mouth," Maka smirked. "Besides, every god deserves a mini version of himself."

Black Star jumped up and quickly hugged Maka before sitting back down next to Tsubaki.

Tsubaki smiled and opened her own gift. First, she found a little white handkerchief with a T on it.

"We got that on the island of Burano, Italy." Maka informed her friend. "The island is famous for lace work and colorful houses. It is hand made."

Tsubaki then pulled out a figuring of Tower Bridge with snow on it. She studied it and found a wind up key at the bottom, she turned it and music began to play the British Anthem.

"A Tower Bridge music box," Maka smiled. "I got one that looked like it was during winter, because it reminded me of our mission."

"Thank you," Tsubaki smiled.

"ME NEXT!" Patty cried, jumping up and down in her seat next to Kid on the other couch.

"Sis, I swear you are becoming as bad as Black Star." Liz muttered shaking her head, she was sitting on Kid's other side.

Patty tore at the paper, finding first her own handkerchief with a P on it. Then she squealed and pulled out a wooden music box with a giraffe figure standing on a field.

"Wind it up," Wes smirked. He looked rather amused.

Maka glared at him. When she had asked for this to be made the wood carver looked at her like she was crazy and Wes had fallen on the floor laughing.

Patty did as she was told, placing the music box on the coffee table. As music started to play the giraffe's neck slowly bent backwards, and then went back up.

"Its neck is breaking!" Patty clapped.

"We got it in Germany," Maka informed her friend.

"I guess I'll go next," Liz smiled.

She carefully opened hers and pulled out a handkerchief with an L on it. She unfolded the handkerchief to reveal a silver necklace with a snowflake pendent on it.

"Is this crystal?" Liz asked. The object glistened in the light, but looked too clear to be real crystal.

"It is glass from the island of Murano," Maka explained. "They are famous for their glass work there. Wes picked it out. There should be one more thing."

Liz frowned and carefully pulled aside the tissue paper that was in the box. She let out a gasp.

She slowly pulled out a black lace Venetian mask with glass beads woven into it and three purple feathers coming from one side.

"I saw this on Burano and thought of you. The beads are from the island of Murano, which is famous for glass work." Maka explained.

"She can wear it to the masquerade ball father is throwing," Kid muttered.

Everyone looked up at him in surprise.

"Father insisted on having a ball to honor Maka's return to school," Kid explained. "I promised to try to convince you. It is on Saturday."

"Can Wes come?" Maka inquired.

Kid shrugged. "Sure, I think father is inviting Blair as well."

"Sounds fun," Maka smiled. "I do need to see her; I have a gift here for her."

"I can give you her address," Liz suggested.

"Since when did you and Blair become such good friends, sis?" Patty asked.

"Shut up," Liz hissed. She turned to her meister. "Kid open your gift."

Kid slowly did. He found three handkerchiefs, one with DTK on it, one with K on it, and another with a skull.

He spied another little brown box, opened it carefully and found layers of tissue paper. After the tissue paper came bubble wrap and he removed a Faberge egg. It was a black egg with silver engravings and a small skull latch. He carefully opened the egg and found a gold figure of a wolf.

"A man papa knows made it," Maka smiled. "I thought you would like it. I have something else if you don't."

"It's perfect," Kid gave her a warm smile. "Thank you, Maka."

"So is there any chance of Wes playing the violin for us at this ball?" Liz teased.

"Nope," Wes smirked. Sometimes he looked too much like his brother.

"Sleep over tomorrow, right?" Patty smiled. "At the Gallows of course."

Maka nodded. "Wes, would you like to come?"

Wes shook his head. "You always try to get me to turn into a wolf at these things. Besides, I've been freezing things in my sleep again."

Maka frowned at that. Wes only froze things in his sleep when he wasn't feeling well or when something was upsetting him.

She remembered when they first started traveling together. He had gotten sick and ended up freezing most of the camp site in his sleep, even the fire. She had lain with him to help him get back to sleep, doing the same thing she used to do with Soul. She had stroked his hair and sang softly.

She took a final sip of her tea and poured herself more. "It's nice to be back. Is Soul still living in the apartment?"

Liz nodded. "I don't know how he is paying for it though."

"I think he asked Granny," Wes muttered.

Maka silently excused herself and went to her room.

Soul stayed at the apartment.

She glanced at the two brown wrapped packages sitting on the chest at the foot of her bed. She and Wes had picked them up for Soul before they left England. Maka had never sent them for so many reasons.

Reason one: she had been sure Rochelle would move in with Soul. She didn't need that bitch being madder at her.

Reason two: She was sure that Soul would reject the gifts because Rochelle told him to.

Reason three: She knew that he would be able to find her then. If he wasn't still Rochelle's lap dog, he would probably want to get her back when the truth came out.

She ran a hand through her hair, things were so confusing. She still cared about Soul, but also wanted to hate him for all he had done. She knew she would have to talk to him about it, put everything on the table. Still she was afraid.

She was also angry that he had stayed with that succubus. After he found out the pain that Rochelle had caused Maka, how could he still stay with her? Didn't he have any sense of loyalty?

She smelled him before she heard him or felt his presence behind her. His was the smell of fresh fallen and crushed leaves, warm apple cider with cinnamon, Halloween and autumn. A musky yet natural aroma that was uniquely him, that made her think of Halloween and autumn.

She turned, forcing a smile. "Everything okay Kid?"

"I should ask you the same thing," Kid said pensively. "He was an idiot you know."

"An idiot I loved," Maka muttered. "Most of what he said hurt so much. Can you believe he still called me tiny tits when we were dating?"

"He didn't deserve you," Kid told her. He shook his head. "I'll never understand why you were partners with him in the first place. Or why you stayed with him for so long. All he ever seemed to do was insult you, yell at you, and bicker with you."

Maka shrugged, "Security. He also protected me."

Maka had hoped Soul would be able to reinstate her belief in men. She had been so wrong.

Suddenly Kid's arms were around her waist and he pulled her into a tight hug. She didn't hesitate to put her arms around him and place her head in the crook of his neck. She breathed in his scent and listened to the comforting sound of his heartbeat.

He rested his chin atop her head.

"I've missed you so much," Kid whispered. "Things weren't the same without you here. It was like I lost you all over again. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you ever again."

"I missed you too," she managed to say.

She felt a warm feeling when he said _he_ missed her, not _we_. He had thought about her then.

Before she had been with Soul, she had a crush on Kid. She had one on him when they were little as well. She had always dismissed the feeling. He was too good looking and out of her league. Every girl in school had wanted him.

Yet she had to note that they got along great and had so much in common. She had dated Soul, who was also considered one of the best looking guys in school. Perhaps, she did have a chance.

Since she left she had gained some confidence in herself. Maybe it was time to try to give males a chance again? Give herself a chance at love again?

"You are the most beautiful, intelligent person I know." Kid whispered, and then he kissed the top of her head and pulled away.

He started to walk off, she quickly grabbed his wrist. He paused and looked at her.

"The other gift," she said softly.

She went over to her desk drawer and pulled out a little black box and handed it to him.

He smiled and opened it. Inside was silver pocket watch with a skull shaped like his father's mask on the front.

Kid pulled it out of the box and turned it over. His initials were engraved on the back.

"Open it."

He did and found it was engraved on the inside.

_Just call my name and I'll be there. I'll always believe in you. You are never alone._

_Till Death,_

_Maka_

Kid smiled. "Thank you."

As they went out to rejoin the others Maka couldn't help but wonder if Kid knew how much touch met to werewolves. Just like all senses, touch was hightened. Werewolves would touch each other to communicate just as much as they used sound or smell. Where someone touched was as important as how you touched them. Same for body language.

He had rubbed her when he rested her chin on top of her head, therefore marking her with his scent and her with his. It could be shown as a way of marking her as his own.

Of course that all would mean he knew. So did he?

Wes raised an eyebrow at her. She knew he could smell Kid on her. She gave him a look that told him to leave it alone for now.

* * *

They said goodbye after a few hours and a pizza order later, the sun had down.

Wes stared at Maka with a raised eyebrow and knowing smirk.

"He hugged me, nothing happened." Maka growled. He knew better than to push it.

"You like him," Wes teased in a song like voice.

Maka rolled her eyes. She had to admit sometimes Wes was childish, but at least he didn't try to hide it. Unlike someone.

He walked over and gave her a hug. "Just be careful, remember some guys are not worthy of you. Most humans aren't very understanding of our kind. You are the future of the pack, you need a good mate."

Maka hugged him back.

She had heard all this before. She had to choose someone who could handle having werewolf kids. Duds were rare when it came to alpha offspring, so unless she reproduced with a dud her kids would be wolves.

"Thanks dad," she teased.

"Night pup," Wes smiled heading to his room.

"Night Wesley," Maka smiled. He hated being called by his whole name.

She entered her room and closed the door.

She sighed before looking out her window. The moon was high. She wouldn't mind hunting tonight or running.

She glanced at the two packages for Soul.

Then she went to her closet and pulled out the gift for Blair, wrapped in brown paper. She smiled grabbing a messenger bag and placing Soul's gifts inside. She then went and grabbed his third from the drawer.

Grabbing Blair's gift she opened the window and carefully climbed out. She landed with ease on her feet from the two story fall.

With a smile she took off at a run, becoming nothing more than a blur to most people.

**My friend does the Grey-sama thing every time she says his name. Anyway I'm also trying to see if it will insert a new brake. I noticed there was a lot of Soul bashing in this chapter. I like the SoulXMaka pairing, but I enjoy KidXMaka more. Also enjoy MakaXBlack Star and MakaXAsura.**

**So far this is the shortest chapter I've written. **

**Up next: Blair gets a gift. Maka gives Soul his gift and they talk about her relationship with him. We find out the major thing that Soul did wrong. **


End file.
